


I'm All Yours I've Got No Control

by styles_sunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Kink Discovery, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Top Louis Tomlinson, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styles_sunshine/pseuds/styles_sunshine
Summary: Harry Styles is an 18 year old superstar embarking on his first world tour. Louis Tomlinson is a mysterious misunderstood drummer. And they hate each other. But can living in close contact for 8 months change that?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

The loud hum of his phone woke Harry up from his deep sleep - he lazily answered the call in a hoarse voice "Hello?" It was his tour manager - Liam - who had decided that 5am was a good time to update Harry on his itinerary for the day. He wandered around his hotel room nonchalantly as Liam droned on and on about what he should and shouldn't say in today's interview with a teen magazine journalist and what time he had to be at the arena for this afternoon in preparation for his sold-out gig later that night. Liam seized the boys attention with both hands, deciding to introduce Harry to his schedule for the week as well. It was at this point, Harry completely stopped listening, put his phone on speaker so he could hear when it was over and persisted in boiling the kettle for a cup of tea. 

Just as he was about to pour in the milk, Harry heard something that caught him off guard "Sorry Liam can you say that again?" he asked picking up his phone and abandoning the tea. "Oh yeah, um, well last night when you left early - the rest of us stayed out later and " He stopped. Harry urged him to carry on. "Well its Stan. He fell down some stairs and he's broken his collarbone - the doctors said with this added to the sprain he had on his wrist a while back that he wouldnt recommended drumming for the foreseeable future...Harry?" The line had gone silent on Harry's end. He was gutted - as well as being his drummer, he was one of his most trusted friends. He had been with him since Harry had just started in the business so had been like a big brother by his side for the whole wild ride and they were both so excited to be going on tour. "Oh God Liam, I can't believe it" He shook his head. "I know - its awful I know how hyped he was for this as well" Liam replied. "But, he has recommended one of his best mates from back home as a replacement- some bloke called Louis Tomlinson. Went to school with him - Stan says he's a bit of a troublemaker but the only drummer worthy to play in your band" Harry ran his hand through his hair "And is he available?" He asked. "Well considering it was only last night, we haven't really got into contact with him but apparently he works in a call centre so I'm not sure he'd be missed deeply by them if he came" Liam laughed ; Harry frowned - Liam was good at his job but he had a tendency to mock people with a lower status than himself which annoyed Harry. Having come from a working class background himself, he felt it important to keep grounded and treat people with kindness. "I trust Stan. I'll go and see him at the hospital later. Book Louis on the next flight to Paris and we'll see him later on to rehearse before tonight" He ended the call, rubbed his temples and reboiled the kettle - his tea had gone cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry spent the remainder of the morning thinking about what Louis was going to be like, signing autographs and visiting Stan in hospital. They both cried at first but despite his injury, Stan was his usual chatty self and kept reassuring Harry that hiring Louis as his replacement was the right decision. Stan would stay for the concert that night then fly home to his girlfriend and family in England. 

His show that night started at 7.30 so at 3.00 his car picked him up outside his hotel to get ready for sound check at the arena. As usual he was swarmed by a mob of screaming girls who all wanted to touch him and get a picture and god knows what else. He loved his fans but something always felt a little surreal when people devoted they're lives to him and his music and treasured a picture of him in his hoodie and jeans as if it were a holy relic. But he played along, smiling and being as charming as ever - making the girls go wild when he winked at them or shot them a smile. In truth he was very shy and overwhelmed at these kind of situations, he much preferred being on stage when he couldn't see their faces and didnt have to make awkward eye contact. After a few minutes, his security guard - Paul - informed the girls that Harry had somewhere to be so they unwillingly let him go as he relaxed into the back seat of the car, watching his fans fade away out of the blacked out windows as they drove off towards the arena.

Harry was the first there as usual - he liked to be early so he could walk around the arena on his own without anyone bothering him. He walked right up to the seats at the very top of the arena and looked down in awe - the arena was vast and every single seat was sold out. That was him, he'd done that - thousands of fans would later be filling the entire arena just for him. And this was only the beginning of the tour, there would be many more days just like this one and he wanted to cherish every single one. There was a rustling and then a cough a few rows forward than the one he was sitting on but when he looked down he couldn't see anyone "Probably a cleaner" he deduced, standing up and descending the stairs.

When he walked back down, the members of his backing band were waiting for him in the atrium - all hungover from the night before and missing Stan terribly. "Alright?" Niall, his bassist, said as Harry approached the group. "Excited" Harry said and they all nodded in agreement. "I've never played a gig this big before" Zayn, the electric guitarist, mumbled. He was always quite reserved and mysterious during the day but was a complete party animal during the night time. Liam joined them after finishing his conversation with the stagehands and makeup artists and Harry's stylist "Does anyone know where this Louis bloke is?" He asked nervously looking at his watch and tapping his foot on the floor. "Stan would never have been late" Niall muttered. "WELL STAN'S NOT HERE, IS HE?" Liam exploded causing Niall to jump. "Woah Liam, mate, calm it down" Zayn rested a calming hand on his shoulder and the other two patted him on the back and smiled at him encouragingly. "Look, I'm sorry Niall. Sorry all of you, I'm just really stressed about Louis" 

"Yeah?" A voice came from behind where they were standing causing them to all whip their heads round. "Sorry, I heard someone say my name" Louis was around 5"8 with a slim almost feminine build, hidden by his hoodie but shown off through his skinny jeans, which were rolled at the ankle. He was clean shaven and his hair was styled in a messy quiff and he was carrying a small rucksack over his shoulder. He wasn't smiling. Liam rushed over "Louis! You were meant to be here 20 minutes ago!" He seethed, trying desperately to keep his composure. "Actually it's pronounced Loo-wee not Loo-wiss and I was here" He said, he had a thick Northern accent yet his voice was quite high and raspy. "No you weren't. We have all been waiting here" Liam countered, his knuckles whitening as he clung to his clipboard. "I was" Louis said calmly "I was sat in the arena. He was there too - he can vouch for me" He said pointing to Harry who's cheeks pinkened slightly. Liam turned around raising his eyebrows "Was he?" Louis looked at him dead in the eye, making Harry squirm "Um yes. Yes he was, yes. He was there, yes" Harry confirmed haphazardly. Liam shook his head and wrote something down on his clipboard. "Well go on then, go and say hello" He gestured to Louis to go and join the other boys. 

Louis walked over, a slight swagger in his walk but it wasn't conceited. He was quite a bit smaller than Harry but was a similar height to Zayn and Niall. "Hi, I'm Niall - bass" The latter said, lazily stretching out his hand. Louis shook it and Zayn did likewise "Urm Zayn - Guitar" Then they all turned to Harry. "Harry - the, urm, the singer" He stretched out his hand politely but Louis didnt take it "Hi" he said monotonously, looking Harry, once again, in the eye giving him a chance to take a good look at the drummers cerulean blue eyes. Niall broke the silence "Hey aren't you also Eleanor's boyfriend?" he asked. Eleanor Calder was the Hair & Makeup Stylist on tour. "Yeah, 6 months" He replied, scratching the back of his neck. Niall looked content at this answer but Harry thought Louis didnt look entirely enamoured at the fact he'd spent 6 months of his life with this girl. "RIGHT!" Liam shouted, sparking everyones attention "Sound check in 30 minutes, can everyone who needs to be on stage either get over there or warm up please" Harry bent down to tie his lace as the others walked off to their respected areas. As he stood up, he noticed Louis leaning against a wall nearby which took him by surprise "C'mon then" He said and smiled almost shyly at Harry as he gestured towards the double doors. Harry was confused but followed, unable to keep a smirk from off his lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Sound check went relatively well, minus Niall breaking a string and running around frantically for 10 minutes trying to find a replacement. Harry was almost relaxed as he walked off stage taking one last look at the empty arena knowing full well the next time he would walk on, every single seat would be filled. He walked slowly back to the dressing room he shared with his band. Liam had originally insisted that Harry have his own, personal dressing room so he could prepare uninterrupted but Harry didn't like being alone with his thoughts before such a big event so argued politely that he shared with the others. When he walked in, everyone was acting normal, Niall was polishing his guitar, Zayn was reading a book, Liam was having an angry phone call with someone and then there was Louis. He was sat on the black, battered leather sofa in the middle of the room with Eleanor sat on his knee - laughing and joking together. His smile faded, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Louis seemed like a nice guy, and Eleanor was a lovely girl. He normally delighted in seeing his friends with their partners, knowing they were truly in love and content with each other, but when he saw Louis and Eleanor - seeing them together made him feel empty and weird. Deciding to put it down to pre-show nerves, he shook his head and went to sit down on a chair next to Niall.

They stayed like that for a while before Zayn got bored and threw a cushion at Niall's head which escalated quickly to them chasing each other around the arena trying to soak each other with water, closely followed by a laughing Louis, Eleanor and Harry. This resulted in them all getting scolded like naughty school children by Liam who's mood was getting increasingly worse. He suggested they all now stayed backstage (as people on the floor would already be coming in soon to get a good spot) and he got them all something for dinner, like a mum on edge with her 5 kids.   
They all of course, obliged and sat in a small circle eating pizza and chatting whilst Eleanor tried to tame Harry's unruly curls. As more people came and went, the room got hotter and hotter and Eleanor looked dazed so Liam decided she should take a break and get some air outside.

1 hour before the show and the atmosphere was subdued, with an quiet excitement underlying the lack of conversation. Everyone got changed into their stage attire and Harry couldn't help but stare as Louis nonchalantly pulled off his hoodie, put on a strip top and pulled his suspenders over his shoulders, exposing his slim waist and torso in the process. Harry decided to nip into the corridor to get a bottle of water from the vending machine. He snook out of the door behind Paul's back and was met with an unwelcome sight. Liam was pinning a very-willing Eleanor against the wall and was seemingly trying to shove his tongue as far down her throat as humanly possible whilst groping her slender body as she pushed into his touch. Harry's jaw physically dropped but they didn't even notice him as he slunk back into the dressing room eyes still wide with shock.

"Hey, are you ok, Hazza? You look as if you've just seen a ghost" Zayn asked concerned as he walked over to him. Harry swallowed thickly "Urm" Louis stood up and came over too "Yeah, you don't look in a good way, mate" He put an amiable hand on Harry's shoulder, the butterflies in his stomach from the touch making him want to throw up. He looked into Louis' concerned eyes before looking away. No, he thought, if I tell him he'll be stressed and might mess up in the show. "Just urm... nerves I think" he said and Zayn gave knowing nod "We all get 'em. Stay strong, bud - you'll be amazing " He said, patting Harry on the back and walking off.

Harry was still very much aware that Louis' hand was firmly planted on his shoulder. He turned back to face him "I know we haven't known each other long at all, but if you need to...y'know...talk about anything, I've got your back, Ok?"Louis said fiddling with the strap of his suspenders. "Thanks" Harry said with a false, yet hopefully convincing, smile. Louis smiled back, stroked his hand over Harry's curls on the back of his head and walked over to talk to Niall. 

Eleanor came in about 10 minutes later, strategically before Liam so not to arouse suspicion. Harry felt nothing but hatred for her as she fixed his outfit and dragged her fingers through the back of his hair, fixing where Louis had ruffled it slightly. Louis himself came over "I'm just going to go ahead and adjust my kit before the show starts" he said to Eleanor. Harry's fists clenched behind his back. She snaked her arm around Louis' waist and kissed his jaw and Harry could have sworn he saw him wince slightly as she did so. She wished him good luck before going to button up Niall's shirt properly, which he had been frustratingly failing to do for about 5 minutes.

Louis turned to Harry and all his anger at Eleanor melted away as he allowed himself to temporarily swim into those deep, sapphire eyes. He was surprised as Louis pulled him in to an embrace, yet he instinctively hugged back. Louis stood up on his toes slightly to bring his mouth close to Harry's ear "Don't worry, I already know about Eleanor and Liam" Harry hummed in response, unable to form any proper words in the genuine moment of friendship. Despite having nothing else to say, Louis remained and allowed himself to be held by Harry's strong arms , his warm breath sending tingles down Harry's neck. Louis broke first and smiled "See you on stage, you'll smash it!" He said. Harry returned the smile "You too, Lou" as he ambled away. Harry hadn't consciously made the decision to use Eleanors nickname for Louis, it just kind of slipped out. He felt like a prick - he'd only know him for less than a day and yet he already felt closer to him than Niall or Zayn who he'd known for years and years. He inwardly kicked himself as he was given the 5 minute call to make his was over to the stage. He waited at the bottom of the steps for his queue to run on. 5 minutes seemed toast forever as his mind wandered. But, he thought, if Louis didn't like Harry calling him that, he would have protested and he certainly wouldnt have hugged him. "And on you go" a man shouted as he patted Harry on the back. He grinned to himself before taking a deep breath and sprinting up the steps to a rapturous explosion of screaming girls and applause.


	4. Chapter 4

The show went amazingly well. Harry was pitch perfect on every song and there wasnt a dry eye in the whole arena after he sang "Sweet Creature" . He had plenty of hilarious banter with the crowd and it was honestly the best experience of his life so far. And after blasting out Kiwi and saying his goodbyes - it was over. He ran off stage, still buzzing from his high from performing and Niall dragged him, Zayn and Louis into a tight hug. "We did it lads" Louis said with a huge smile. "Now lets go and get pissed" Niall shouted and everyone laughed but didnt decline the offer.   
About an hour later, they were all sat around a table in the VIP area of a club laughing and joking and dancing when Harry's song came on. He leant back against the couch behind him, observing his friends around him. Unlike the others, alcohol had a very different effect on him. Whilst Zayn came indefinitely out of his shell to become the long lost member of Diversity, Harry became more quiet and thoughtful and would happily sit down and be entertained by the others for a while. Zayn was, per usual, dancing wildly and singing very out of tune to whatever song the DJ played ; Niall was out of the VIP area and chatting up a group of girls at the bar, who clearly weren't interested in a drunk, blonde Irish bloke; Eleanor and Liam were sat next to one another in a very animated conversation but Harry noticed that under the table, they were holding hands and his heart sank for Louis. Oh yes, and then there was Louis- he was looking on at the other 2 and pretending to laugh at various points but he was dead behind the eyes l, Harry noticed. Louis had consumed the most alcohol out of the whole bunch yet seemed the most sober. Eleanor laughed really loudly at something Liam had said, snapping Harry out of his trance. "Uh I'm gonna go I think" Louis said as he sniffed and stood up. Eleanor clung to his arm "No Louuuu. Stay a bit longer" she slurred. Louis gently yet meaningfully removed her hand "I'll see you back at the hotel, Eleanor" He said and with that, he left. "'M gonna go too" Harry said getting up "K bye" Eleanor said as Liam threw his arm over her shoulder and Harry wanted to slap him. He made his way out of the club, not caring that he didn't have any security with him.  
When he'd pushed through the crowds of dancing people, he finally made it outside to see Louis smoking leant against a lamppost. "Hey" he said, not wanting to get to close. "I hate her" Louis said bluntly. "I hate her so much" Harry took a step closer to him "Its actually funny y'know" Louis said "Because when we first started out, I was so in love with her. And yet, she'd always be the one who accused ME of cheating or carrying on with other girls. And all that time she-" His voice cut off as a tear rolled down his cheek which he quickly wiped away as he chucked away his cigarette. He tensed as he felt himself being pulled into a strong embrace but relaxed his head on Harry's chest. "I'm so so sorry Louis" He mumbled. He could feel Louis tears soaking through his own t-shirt but he didnt mind. Louis broke first and looked up at him, eyes glassy and blue, capturing the moon beams. "Thank You" He said quietly. "I'm gonna go back to the hotel and have a shower to clear my head" Louis said as he walked to the side of the road, flagging a taxi. Harry stretched and yawned "Yeah, me too. I'm knackered" Louis laughed as they got into the taxi "Not surprised mate, you were electric out there tonight" And Harry was happy it was dark in the taxi so that Louis couldnt see the massive grin he couldn't keep off of his face.  
When they got back, they said their 'Goodnights' and retreated to their adjacent rooms. Harry stripped to his boxers, brushed his teeth and collapsed into bed. "Some rockstar lifestyle" he chuckled to himself as he nestled down into the pillow and slipped off to sleep.  
He was awoken about 2 hours later to the sound of slamming doors and raised voices and it didnt take a genius to work out what was going on. Eleanor's voice resounded around the whole corridor "AND WHY THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I CHEATED? BECAUSE YOU'RE A SHIT BOYFRIEND. YOU THINK YOUR BEING ALL CUTE AND SENTIMENTAL BUT YOU NEVER GIVE ME WHAT I WANT. YOUR A PRICK, LOUIS AND YOU'LL NEVER BE HALF THE MAN LIAM IS"  
A harsh smack and a final slam of the door opposite to his told Harry that it was over. He was just about to get up and go to check if Louis was ok when he heard a light knock on the door. "Harry? It's me, please can I come in?" A soft Doncaster accent said from the other side.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry rushed to the door and opened it to see a sight that made his heart plummet to his stomach. Louis was stood there, tears pouring down his cheeks and one side of his face throbbing a harsh red where Eleanor had hit him. He was wearing just his boxers as he had obviously just been dragged out of bed by her and stood shivering in front of Harry's door. Harry pulled him over the threshold and into another tight hug. It didn't matter that they were both just in their underwear. It didn't matter that the door was still open. Louis needed help and Harry was more than willing to do just that. When Louis let go, Harry shut the door and disappeared into the bathroom"Go and sit on the bed and I'll get something for your face" Louis did just that, and Harry returned with a cold flannel. He cupped Louis'face with one hand and tenderly placed the flannel on his cheek. Louis winced but Harry just stroked his cheek with his free hand. Their faces were very close ; Louis coughed "Urm thanks, I can hold it if you want". 

Taking the hint, Harry walked over to the foldable couch and began to stretch it out into a sofa bed. "I'll sleep on here and you can take my bed. I'll talk to Liam tomorrow to make sure you and Eleanor get separate rooms at the next hotel" Louis shrugged "No need. I could take a good guess at who she'll want to be sharing with" Harry stood up after placing the spare duvet on the bed and noticed Louis still shivering. He walked over to his suitcase and took out the hoodie he had planned on wearing for travelling tomorrow and handed it to Louis. "The swelling has gone down a lot now but I think you'll have a bruise" Louis smiled "Why thank you for that, Dr Styles" Harry chuckled and handed him the hoodie. Louis looked confused and he said "You looked cold" He took the hoodie and pulled it over his head. It was too long for him at the sleeves and went down to his thighs but it was fluffy inside and smelled of a homely aroma. "Thanks. For everything." He looked up at Harry with his cerulean blue eyes. Harry smiled, with dimples and all "Hey dont worry about it. Get some rest. Goodnight" He did a little comedic wave as he padded over to the sofa bed and settled in.

He slipped into sleep almost instantly but was awoken by the sound of rain battering against the window and a deep rumble of thunder. He rolled over onto the TV remote by accident and a bright flicker of the news channel sprung onto the silver screen. Harry was just about to get up to switch it off when he heard a rustling from the bed and the faint sound of footsteps. He saw Louis silhouette as he pressed a button and the tv screen turned black. Harry rolled back over and waited for him to get in bed. But his heart stopped when he felt the opposite side of the sofa bed dip under the weight of Louis as he pulled the blanket over himself.

"Louis what are you do-" He said but was cut off when he felt his warm arms wrap themselves comfortably around his torso. "I was cold" Louis mumbled into Harry's exposed back making him shudder. He knew for a fact that this was not true- Louis was warmer than he was - but given the fact he was snuggling into Louis' embrace, he wasn't about to bring it up. He knew Louis was still a bit drunk as he could smell the traces of alcohol on his warm breath. This wasn't weird, he thought, we're just hugging like friends do. Not spooning. Hugging. And granted, he did feel safe in Louis arms and was maybe enjoying it a little more than he should have been, but it was fine. Louis will have forgotten about it by tomorrow, he told himself as he shut his eyes and fell asleep in the tattooed arms of a broken man.


End file.
